Dosimetry for photodynamic therapy (PDT) involves measurement of hematoporphyrin derivative (HPD) concentration, oxygen concentration, singlet oxygen concentration, and therapeutic light level, all as a function of position throughout the tissue being treated intentionally or unavoidably. Non-invasive measurements are essentially limited to surfaces, although theoretical and empirical models can be used to estimate values some distance into the tissue. Fiber optic probes can be used for direct sub-surface measurements.